The metallic organic-inorganic composite materials are widely utilized in such fields as environmental protection industry and catalysis in chemical industry. Currently, the researches are mainly focused on the preparation method, structural characterization and working performance of these composite materials while the researches on the structural regulation of these materials and its according effects upon the properties of the regulated materials are seldom reported. Some researchers outside China, when adopting palladium-copper (Pd—Cu) bimetallic composite catalyst supported by the anion exchange resin and γ-aluminum oxide (γ-Al2O3) to reduce nitrates, found that the metallic catalyst reduced by low partial pressure of H2 was distributed around the outer part of the support whereas the metallic catalyst reduced by NaBH4 was evenly distribution within the whole support. The metallic catalyst distributed around the outer part of the support presented higher activity, higher selectivity for nitrogen gas (N2) and less loss of the metal; in comparison, the metallic catalyst evenly distributed within the support presented lower activity, lower selectivity for N2 and more loss of the metal (Ga{hacek over (s)}parovi{hacek over (c)}ová, D., Králik, M., Hronec, M., et al., “Reduction of nitrates dissolved in water over palladium-copper catalysts supported on a strong cationic resin.” Journal of Molecular Catalysis A: Chemical 2006, 244, 258-266; Ga{hacek over (s)}parovi{hacek over (c)}ová, D., Králik, M., Hronec, M., et al., “Supported Pd—Cu catalysts in the water phase reduction of nitrates: Functional resin versus alumina.” Journal of Molecular Catalysis A: Chemical 2007, 264, 93-102). Some other researchers, when adopting montmorillonite as the template and support in preparing subnanosized zerovalent iron (ZVI), found that as the mole ratio of NaBH4/Fe(III) goes up, the content of ZVI will increase accordingly, and its efficiency in reducing nitrobenzene into aminobenzene will enhanced as well (Gu, C., Jia, H. Z., Li, H., et al., “Synthesis of highly reactive subnanosized zero-valent iron using smectite clay templates.” Environmental Science & Technology 2010, 44, 4258-4263.).
In 2009, (China) Nanjing University successfully applied for a patent: “Method for Preparing a Resin-supported Dearsenic Absorbent” (ZL 200510095177.5). This patent disclosed a method to load particles of the hydrated iron oxide (HFO) onto the surface of the anion exchange resin. In 2009, (China) Nanjing University successfully applied for a patent: “Nanocomposite Resin Loaded with Zerovalent Iron for Catalytic Degradation of Pollutants and the Preparation Method Thereof” (Application Number: 200910028413.X; Publication Number: CN101474560). This patent disclosed a method to load the nanoparticles of zerovalent iron onto the resin support bearing anion exchange groups. In 2009, (China) Nanjing University successfully applied for a patent: “CdS-loaded Composite Material Supported by the Anion Exchange Resin and the Preparation Method Thereof” (Application Number: 200910232275.7; Publication Number: CN101716525A). This patent disclosed a method to load the nanoparticles of cadmium sulfide (CdS) onto the resin support bearing anion exchange groups. None of these documents covered any information about regulating the distribution of inorganic metallic particles and the according effects upon their properties.